One For The Road
by LikeeaSkyscraper
Summary: If you asked Beca for her opinions on karaoke she would say she despised it. It wasn't fun to watch at all, alcohol normally inhibiting ones ability to coherently sing along - awfully might she add - to the music. But still, here she was. / OR / A Bella's Karaoke night ends with too much information being expressed through song to the strangers in the bar.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters.

I do not own any of the songs mentioned in the chapter below.

* * *

If you asked Beca for her opinions on karaoke she would say she despised it. It wasn't fun to watch at all, alcohol normally inhibiting ones ability to coherently sing along - awfully might she add - to the music.

But still here she was on her Saturday night at the local bars karaoke night sat around a table with the rest of the Bella's and Aubrey, who was visiting for the week.

It was all going fine, she hadn't reached a high enough level of intoxication yet for Chloe to have signed her up to sing some awful pop song. She was more than happy just sitting and watching with an amused smirk and a cold beer in her hand as Stacie and Aubrey were currently perform their rendition of _Baby It's Cold Outside._

Of course when Aubrey had agreed to sing a duet with Stacie, the brunette had demanded that she got to pick the song. Before they knew it they were stood on the small stage at the back of the bar, the opening notes playing softly over the speakers as Aubrey's face had instantly fallen. ''It's the middle of August, Stacie!'' Aubrey said with a scowl as she went to walk back towards the table, only to be stopped by Stacie grabbing her hand and singing the opening line.

''I really can't stay...'' She sang, shooting a pleading look at her blonde girlfriend before carrying on with the song. ''Baby it's cold outside..'' She continued with a small smile as she changed the pitch of her voice. ''I've got to go away...'' Stacie continued as she pulled the blonde back towards her. ''Baby it's cold outside...''

''This evening has been...'' Aubrey sang softly, her scowl turning into a smile as she watched the grin that overcame her girlfriends face as the pair continued the song.

Beca just smiled as she watched the two finish the song, the whole bar bursting into a round of applause and cheers as they bowed and left the stage.

''See babe, Aubrey will sing with Stacie. Why wont you sing with me?'' Chloe asked from beside the brunette, pulling her best puppy dog face which she knew always worked on the girl. However the familiar stormy blue orbs were elsewhere. ''Becs?'' Chloe asked as she turned in her seat to see where she was looking, her smile instantly falling as she laid eyes on what Beca was seeing. The Trebles, or more specifically; Jesse and _the_ girl. ''We can leave if you want, the girls wont mind.'' Chloe whispered into her ear as she leaned over.

''No, it's okay. I'm over it, it's been what? 5 months? Why dwell over what happened when I have a gorgeous redhead to call my own?'' Beca smiled as she watched Chloe's face light up before leaning in to press a quick kiss to her lips. ''Hold my beer.'' She whispered before standing and walking over to the bar tender who was in charge of the sign up sheet.

Chloe was only able to watch as Beca conversed with the man before jotting her name down on the piece of paper that was slid her way. Soon enough she was walking back over to the table and slipping back into her seat as she quickly reached for her drink and downed the remaining contents.

''What are you going to sing?'' Chloe asked as Beca just smirked.

''You'll see.'' Beca said, effectively shutting down the prying redhead as she quickly launched herself into the conversations the Bella's were currently having without them.

The time passed quickly, shots were delivered to the table per Amy's request on regular intervals and it was safe to say that the familiar buzz of alcohol was now running effectively through all their systems. The hyped atmosphere around the table quickly disappeared when the bartender awkwardly stood on the stage with the microphone, putting a end to the mixture of cheesy karaoke songs.

''We've got something a bit different now...'' He said hesitantly as he looked around the bar. ''Someone would like to sing an original song for a certain someone.'' There was a pause as he looked back down at the paper before continuing. ''Beca?'' He called. ''Beca Mitchell?''

''GET YOUR SKINNY ASS UP THERE SHORT STACK!'' Amy's drunken shout was heard throughout the bar as the sound bounced off the walls

''I'm going, I'm going.'' Beca mumbled, the confidence she had initially had when singing up gone as she pressed a quick kiss to Chloe's cheek before heading to the stage. The sound of the Bella's cheering drunkenly pulled a small smile to her face as she walked over to the bartender. ''Er, do you have like a guitar or anything?'' She asked hopefully as she risked a glance out into the crowd. It only took a moment for the bartender to disappear through a staff only door before reappearing with ukulele in his hands. ''Not what I had in mind but thanks.'' Beca said as she moved to sit at the stool provided, taking a second to readjust the microphone.

Beca wasn't one to get nervous, she was a Bella. They had performed in crowds much larger than this before but at the current moment in time she was terrified. The table of Bella's were looking at her expectantly, their eyes curious as to what Beca was going to sing. One look was all it took, one look over towards the Trebles was all that was needed to ignite the fire inside of her once again.

''I think this will be pretty self explanatory.'' Beca said flatly as she quickly strummed to make sure the ukulele in her hands was tuned to her satisfaction before she started to play. The intro was short, and soon enough she was singing. _Too late to back out now._

''Well you moved on ridiculously quick,

So much for hopeless romantic.

What a liar, what a liar.

Don't get me wrong I'm happy you found,

Someone else to screw around with.

What a liar, what a liar.''

Beca was oblivious to anything and everything in the room at the current second in time. She didn't notice the way Chloe's face instantly fell for a second as she began to sing. She didn't see the suddenly understanding looks across the faces of the now solemn Bella's. In the dim lighting of the bar she didn't notice him push the girl off his lap before rolling his eyes and she definitely didn't notice when the redhead stood up and approached the stage.

''Just goes to show I'm better off without you.

One for the road, well maybe how about you.

Ooh ooh''

Through the singing Beca was still able to smile, she was done hurting over the whole scenario. She wasn't lying when she said she was over it, that she had moved on. She really did, she had Chloe now and that was all that mattered. Her beautiful girlfriend and her family, the Bella's. They were a tight knit group, that much was obvious to anyone. The support she had received from them all when she had explained what had happened was over whelming and it was then that Beca finally realised where she belonged, who she belonged with. She was definitely better off now.

''Leave me alone, cause I'm not alone.

Leave me alone, cause I'm not alone.

Yeah I got friends to help me through,

I'd rather be with them then you.''

The sound of Chloe harmonizing with her as she sang the chorus snapped her attention away from the Treble as she turned to the side to look at the redhead who was sporting a supportive smile. She couldn't help but grin back at the girl. She had only played this song for her once before over 2 months ago but she still remembered. Of course she did, this was Chloe she was on about.

''How weird to see your true colours show.

I didn't think you'd go so low.

What a liar, what a liar.

Don't you dare think you cause me stress,

I'll rip our letters you rip her dress.

What a liar, what a liar.''

The angered look on the Treble's face was the icing on the cake for Beca. The pain of the memory barely breaking through as she recalled that week. The week she got back from staying at her mom's for a month through the summer.

 _''Hey Babe.'' Jesse answered her call on the fourth ring._

 _''Hey!'' Beca smiled into the phone as she waited for her baggage from the flight to arrive._

 _''You at the airport yet?'' He asked._

 _''Yeah, my flights been delayed for a few hours though. I won't be back on campus till tonight.'' Beca said sadly, hoping that Jesse wouldn't pick up on the lie._

 _''That sucks, let me know when you get back though yeah?'' Jesse said._

 _''Of course, hey listen I know we haven't spoken much whilst I've been away-'' The sound of Jesse mumbling to someone else caused Beca to pause. ''Jesse?''_

 _''Hey, I'm sorry. I've got to go. Call me later okay?'' The sound of the dial tone quickly followed as Beca was left standing in the airport._

 _Beca just sighed as she finally caught sight of her bag, grabbing it off the belt as she headed for the exit. At least her plan was working, Jesse thought she wasn't going to be back for a few more hours which meant she could go to the Treble's house to surprise him. It didn't take long for Beca to grab a taxi, getting dropped off outside one of their favourite takeaway restaurants near campus as she got their usual order. The grin on the normal emotionless mask that was Beca's face was drawing the attention of strangers as she walked by, but she didn't care. Nothing was going to ruin her mood._

 _It wasn't long before she was walking up towards the back door of the Treble's house, knowing that it was nearly always unlocked. Beca's smile didn't falter until she reached the top of the stair case, the trail of clothes leading down to Jesse's doorway leaving her anxious. She couldn't help but stare as she walked towards the room, the dread she was feeling only increasing as she looked down at the red fabric right outside his doorway. It wasn't clear what it was straight away but as Beca looked more closely she quickly realised what the clothing was. It was a dress, the fabric torn in various places making it unidentifiable at first. It was then that she heard the grunting and moans through the door. The fear building as she shakily reached out to open the door. This couldn't be real._

 _The sight that greeted Beca when she opened the door had the feeling in her stomach quickly turning to nausea. Jesse was stark naked, on top of the girl who he was thrusting into which definitely was not her. She was in the doorway, watching on in horror as he continued, completely oblivious to the audience._

 _''What the hell!?'' The girl on the bed shrieked as she looked up to see Beca stood in the doorway. Jesse quickly looked up, his face morphing into shock as he quickly stood up, grabbing a pillow to hold in front of him._

 _''Beca!? You weren't meant to be home for hours!'' Jesse shouted as Beca recoiled._

 _''Really!?'' She snapped suddenly, the scene finally sinking in and processing in her mind. ''I just catch you cheating on me and that's what you say to me!?'' She was screaming now. ''What the fuck Jesse!''_

 _''It's not what it looks like-''_

 _''Cut the crap. I'm not stupid!'' Beca continued. How could the boy be so oblivious, he had been caught, whatever game he was playing was over now. ''How long?'' Beca found herself asking, her voice falling soft as she tried to keep the tears in her eyes at bay._

 _''A month... maybe two.'' Jesse admitted sheepishly._

 _''Wow.'' The laugh that escaped Beca was nothing but bitter. ''All that time, all that fucking time. You were writing me letters, pretending that everything was okay. YOU SENT ME FUCKING LETTERS JESSE, WHILST YOU WERE FUCKING HER.'' Beca screamed, quickly pulling the evidence from her jacket pocket. She had kept them with her, something to read on the plane._

 _''Becs-''_

 _''No! Don't you fucking Bec's me! I don't- No. You're a piece of shit Jesse. Fuck you and your fucking letters.'' Beca finished, making swift work of ripping apart the paper in her hands to shreds as the pieces floated down to the floor. It was ironic really, something that seemed so beautiful now so tragic. ''You're an ass.'' Beca finished, quietly, glancing over briefly to the girl who was laid in his bed, the sheet pulled up to her chest. With one shake of her head she was out the door, slamming it behind her as she left._

 _She finally let the tears fall and they didn't stop as she walked. They just carried on falling as she reached the Bella's house, as she fell into Chloe's arms. Beca cried until she couldn't any more, she explained everything to Chloe before falling asleep cradled in her arms, drained from the onslaught of emotions._

''Just goes to show I'm better off without you.

One for the road, well maybe how about you.

Ooh, ooh.

Leave me alone, cause I'm not alone.

Leave me alone, cause I'm not alone.

Yeah I've got friends to help me through,

I'd rather be with them than you.''

Beca could see she was quite clearly getting her message across, Jesse was becoming more uncomfortable by the second and so was the girl who she recognised all to well. The image of her and him engraved into her brain, something she would never be able to erase only something she hoped she could forget. But still she was smiling as she sang, because the message wasn't just getting across to them, the crowd in the bar were also taking notice of the song and were following Beca's gaze to the group of boys at the back, whispering amongst themselves quietly at the sudden tension that had engulfed the room.

It didn't matter because it had never been him, he was never the one. It was Chloe, it always had been. It just took her far too long to realise it. Jesse cheating was the push that she had needed to realise how wrong their whole relationship had been in the first place and once Beca had broken through the haze she found her waiting on the other side. She was waiting for her, she always had been. But not any more.

''Remember when we kissed that night.

Remember when you held me tight.

Remember me and you oh wow,

That's all out the window now.

Remember when we kissed that night,

Remember when you held me tight.

Remember me and you oh wow,

That's all out the window now.''

She would always have the good memories of him, but they weren't happy any more. Though not necessarily sad either, they were just there. Something she looked back on from time to time, a night that was once filled with only happiness now bringing forward an array of conflicting emotions. But she was getting past it with the help of those around her who were also such a big part of that night.

 _The sound of the crowd cheering and applauding was deafening. Beca stood still in their ending pose as her chest raised and fell unevenly whilst she tried to get her breath back after their up beat performance. This was the moment they had been working so hard for, they had spent weeks working on the set list and the choreography, often staying late after rehearsals to master the performance. All the hard work had finally paid off and in that moment, stood with the group of girls who had become her dysfunctional family, Beca had never been happier._

 _The hugs she received from Aubrey and the rest of the girls only went to show how far they had all come within the last few weeks. Growing closer together, sharing parts of who they were with each other. They had bonded and it quite clearly had showed in their performance. It wasn't until the cheers started to die down that Beca and the rest of the girls started to make their way off the stage. Beca didn't wait to see if they had won, she quickly made her way to the row which was reserved for them directly behind the Trebles. Within seconds she had walked down the row of seats, faintly hearing Jesse say something about how endings were the best part before she spoke._

 _''You're such a weirdo.'' Beca said before leaning in and pulling Jesse towards her for a kiss. The noise around them quickly died out as his lips moved against his own, the hand he wrapped around her waist pulling her even closer._

 _The rest of the evening passed in a blur for Beca, they had won the ICCA's. Fundamentally changing the face of Acapella but she had also kissed Jesse at last. Maybe she would stay at Barden, Beca thought to herself whilst on stage collecting the trophie with the Bella's._

Beca shook her head at the memory. Her eyes glued down on the ukulele threats as she focused on trying not to mess up the chords due to the small amount of alcohol which was in her system. She was aware of Chloe beside her, her eyes glued to the side of her head but once again she failed to notice the few who were approaching the stage. Unaware of Chloe's smile as Aubrey, Stacie and the rest of the Bella's including a very drunk Fat Amy all stumbled onto the small now very crowded stage just as another memory hit.

 _''Beca?'' Jesse called as he knocked repeatedly on the door to her dorm. ''I know you're in there.''_

 _Beca just sat in the dark in silence as she listened to Jesse repeatedly knock on the door, every so often his pattern faltering as he called her name again. She didn't want to speak to anyone right now, she just wanted to be left alone. Why wouldn't they leave her alone?_

 _''Becs... Chloe told me you were crying. I'm not just going to leave.'' The strain in Jesse's voice was obvious now as he spoke. Of course Chloe had told him she was crying, if she couldn't help then there was no way she was just going to leave her alone. It all seemed too easy when she had given up trying to find out what was wrong._

 _''Go away Jesse!'' Beca spoke up, hoping her voice would be loud enough to carry through the wooden door. She really didn't want to see Jesse right now, for him to see her like this. The only person who had ever seen her weak and vulnerable was Chloe and she didn't want that to change. Chloe was different from him, she always had been._

 _''No, I'll sit out here all night if I have to.'' Beca heard as the knocking stopped and the room fell silent. She thought he had given up, that he had left and with a small sigh she fell back against her pillows. ''You don't have to talk to me Beca, I just want to be there with you. You don't want to talk that's okay, I'll just hold you. You can try and deny that you don't want someone just to hold you in their arms as much as you want but we both know it's not true.'' Jesse spoke up again as tears pricked at Beca's eyes again._

 _Beca sighed as she pushed the blankets off her legs, taking a second to wipe at her eyes before she walked over to the door. Her hand rested on the door handle for a second as she took in a shaky breath._

 _''No talking?'' She asked softly as she heard a much louder 'Yes' from the other side of the door. It was only a second longer when Beca caved as tugged the door open, a small smile almost making it onto her face as Jesse stumbled from the loss of the door for him to lean against._

 _''Beca-'' Jesse breathed as Beca just shook her head, knowing that he was taking in her appearance sadly._

 _''No, no talking.'' Beca said dryly before walking back over to her bed and pulling the covers around her torso._

 _''Okay.'' Jesse said reluctantly as he quickly crossed the room and plopped down next to Beca. ''No talking.'' He whispered as he quickly pulled Beca into his side, his arms wrapping protectively around her. Beca just smiled to herself as she felt the relieved sigh escape from Jesse's lips before he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. It was then that Beca allowed herself to relax back into his body, enjoying the comfort it offered for now._

Beca shook her head once again. It all seemed so wrong to her now but the memory was quickly fading from her head as she carried on singing, noticing how the whole crowd within the bar were completely focused in on her.

''Just goes to show I'm better off without you,

One for the road, well maybe how about you.

Ooh Ooh.

Leave me alone, cause I'm not alone.''

Beca couldn't help but smile as the heard not just Chloe's voice harmonising with her now, but the rest of the Bella's. Sure, they were slightly uncoordinated but that didn't matter. It was the gesture that mattered, they were here with her in this moment. They were there with her then, supporting her through. She wasn't alone.

''Leave me alone, cause I'm not alone.

Leave me alone, cause I'm not alone.''

Beca began to sing the bridge back over the top of the Bella's continuing with the line from the chorus, her smile only growing at the overlapping of the song and how it sounded. But before she knew it the song was over and Beca found herself letting out a heavy breath she didn't realise she had been holding. With one look out into the stunned silent crowd, Beca stood from the stool. Quickly moving to place the ukulele on the chair before leaving the small stage and sauntering back over to the table as if nothing had ever happened.

Naturally the Bella's followed, all taking their seats back around the table without a word. They knew better than to bring something up that Beca didn't want to talk about. Especially when in public. So they didn't, Chloe simply took Beca's hand into her own, turning and pressing a quick kiss to her lips as Amy shouted, ordering more shots from the bar.

''LET'S GET SHIT FACED!'' She said shortly after as the shots were delivered to the table. Their night was only just beginning.

* * *

They were all drunk by now, it was obvious to anyone else in the bar who passed the table due to a number of factors, the main being their drunken raised voices and inability to control their limbs. But despite this they were still going strong, the girls signing up for another round of karaoke as Aubrey stood and dragged Stacie towards the stage.

''Babe what?'' Stacie said, confused as she was pushed down onto the stool.

''This time I get to pick the song.'' Aubrey grinned as the winked at the bartender. Beca just watched from her seat with a smile as Stacie couldn't help but roll her eyes as the music began, of course this would be the song that Aubrey picked. It was perfectly cheesy for the two of them. Beca turned to Chloe whose smiling was mirroring hers as they watched on with amusement as Stacie and Aubrey began their duet of 'Time of my life'.

By the time they had finished their duet and were stumbling back to their seats Beca had downed another two shots and was currently staring at the side of Chloe's face with a frown as she took in the look she was giving their friends. It took longer than it should have in her drunken state for her to put together the pieces and work out why Chloe was looking so down all of a sudden. But it eventually clicked.

''Okay then.'' The voice of the bartender cut Beca from her head. ''That's it for the karaoke tonight, it's been... interesting.'' He said as he went to start unplugging the equipment.

''NO!'' Beca found herself shouting as she rushed to her feet, stumbling before feeling a arm around her side.

''Babe what are you doing?'' Chloe said, her words slurring slightly as she tried to pull Beca back down into her seat.

''NO NO!'' Beca shouted again pulling away from Chloe. ''One more song.''

''Miss, we shut soon-''

''One more song.'' Beca snapped, ignoring the way the bartender recoiled slightly, glancing to who Beca assumed was his manager briefly who only offered a nod.

''One last song.'' The bartender agreed with a sigh, turning with a huff and stalking off the stage. Beca just rolled her eyes in response before realising he had perfect reasoning for his attitude. It was late and he had been listening to drunks singing all night. But still, she was determined to perform this song.

Trying her best not to stumble again, Beca quickly made her way to the stage and tapped on the karaoke screen searching for the perfect song. It took her a few minutes, the bar being filled with a awkward tension as people refused to speak above a whisper after Beca's performance earlier.

''AHAH!'' Beca exclaimed as her eyes landed on the title of a song. Beca went to press play but hesitated, taking a second first to turn to the microphone as she stared across the bar at Chloe. Her eyes practically burning into hers as Chloe just looked at her anxiously. ''I think you all got the wrong impression of me earlier.'' Beca started, her voice slow as she tried to form coherent sentences in her inhibited state. ''I don't know what message you got, but I'm completely done with anything to do with that. This is what I should have sung earlier.'' Beca just laughed to herself at how sober she suddenly sounded when she was far from. The laugh only caused the crowd to look at her warily as she continued. ''This is for my girlfriend, Chloe.'' Without waiting for a reaction from the redhead Beca quickly tapped the screen before turning to watch as Chloe tried to see if she recognised the song as she began to sing.

She didn't.

''It's her hair and her eyes today.

That just simply take me away.

And the feeling that I'm falling further in love.

Make's me shiver, but in a good way.

All the times that I have sat and stared.

As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair.

And she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays.

With me sitting their slacked-jaw and nothing to say.

Cause I love her, with all that I am.

And my voice shakes along with my hands.

Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need.

And I'm out of my league once again.

It's a masterful melody. When she calls out my name to me.

As the world spins around her, she laughs, rolls her eyes.

And I feel like I'm falling but it's no surprise.

Cause I love her with all that I am.

And my voice shakes along with my hands.

Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea.

But I'd rather be here than on land.

Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need.

And I'm out of my league, once again.''

Beca finished, opening her eyes which she didn't realise she had shut during the song to see Chloe stand shakily and make her way over towards the stage.

''Becs...'' Chloe said slowly as Beca returned the microphone to it's place. ''I- I don't know what to say-''

''Just shut up and kiss me Beale.'' Beca grinned lopsidedly as Chloe wasted no time in connecting their lips together, a cheer erupting from the room which only cause Beca to smile into the kiss.

''Thank you.'' Chloe whispered as she pulled away, leaning forward to rest her forehead against Beca's.

''I think we've had enough karaoke to last for the year.'' Beca faintly heard the bartender mutter into the microphone as she just laughed before reconnecting their lips, getting lost in the moment only to be pulled back down by the cheering and shouts from the Bella's.

A combination of ''Yeah that's right you leave!'', ''Don't show your face here again!'' and ''CHEATING PUSSY!'' Being yelled from the Bella's as Beca and Chloe looked up to see the back of Jesse's head as he rushed out the bar doors, dragging his new girl behind him.

''You alright?'' Chloe asked softly, as much as she knew Beca was over it and as much as she knew that Beca was in love with her she knew it still hurt. Of course it would.

''I've never been better red.'' Beca just smiled, entwining her hand with her red headed girlfriend as she started to lead the back over to the table. Quickly sliding into her seat and pulling Chloe down to sit on her lap, offering a reassuring smile and quick peck as they tried to pick up on the conversation they had missed.

If you asked Beca for her opinions on karaoke now, she would still say she despised it and she would only partake when heavily intoxicated. She had her bad ass persona to uphold. But if you got Chloe to ask her for her opinions on karaoke, she would break out into a cheesy grin and mutter;

 _''As long as I'm singing to you it's bearable.''_

* * *

 **Let me know what you think?**

 **Songs used / Mentioned:**

 **One for the road - Dodie Clark. (Doddleoddle on YouTube)**

 **Out of my league - Stephen Speaks**

 **Time of my life - Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes**

 **Baby it's cold outside - Idina Menzel & Michael Buble.**

 **Also I'm planning on starting a prompt series soon, I know there are a lot already but this is something I've been thinking about for awhile and am going to be going ahead with.**


End file.
